


Bend

by AWildUsername



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Kinda, Lil fluffy, M/M, One Shot, PWP, unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildUsername/pseuds/AWildUsername
Summary: Kevin has been having one of those days. It gives Sean an idea.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is not intended for anyone mentioned in the fic or anyone who knows them. Keep fics away from the subjects and/or their friends. This was intended mostly as writing enjoyment for me and a friend.  
> If this gets anywhere near Kevin or Sean it will be deleted. Thanks and enjoy :)

Kevin is having a day where nothing seems to be going right. He woke late, then the hob wouldn’t turn on – as usual – one of his editors had emailed him they have a horrible flu, so the video that should have been going up that day was getting pushed back. He is now scrambling to coordinate with his other editor on the video that originally was intended for the following day. He will still need a thumbnail too. He has a call with a potential sponsor deal and a delivery for a part for his microphone arm scheduled.

And it is pissing down rain.

Kevin loves his job; he loves creating content, playing games and sharing his enjoyment and chaos. Even the editing process, he doesn’t totally mind. But this kind of day, where it feels like everything is piling on, does get to him sometimes.

He runs his hand across his chin, scratching at his beard and sits at his computer to start work on the thumbnail—he can at least get that done— as his phone goes off. Expecting a text about the video he scrolls, furrowing his brow. His delivery had been made. Yet, he had heard no knock and no doorbell.

Five minutes later, Kevin walks back in the office, a long package under his arm and soaked through. Of course, they had left it out by the road, instead of at the doorstep, which had required a light jog through the rain to reach _. _ Kevin, heaves a short sigh and shrugs, nothing to be done about it now, he considers. He would take a look later, prioritising the work.

Placing the package in front of the wardrobes for the time being, he toes off his wet runners, and sets himself back in front of the computer. He really feels damp all over, but a glance at the clock tells him there just isn’t time to deal with it. Kevin shrugs again, pulls his damp hoodie off and uses it to scrub through his hair, now a wet mess.

He sets to work steadily for a while, wanting to get the thumbnail set for as soon as the video is ready. Every once in a while, his phone  _ pings.  _ He is generally good at ignoring his phone while working, most notifications either someone going live on Twitch or emails that could wait. A few times he hears a text alert come through and glances down to check it, but mostly, puts it aside, deciding it could be responded to later.

The thumbnail finished, he rubs at his eyes and checks the time, trying to decide if he thinks he should tweet that the video would be late today. His finger hovers over the app and decides against it. Quickly swipes past, responds to a few texts, smoothing his hands over his slowly drying sweatpants and glances at the time again. Should have time for a bite.

He jogs down the stairs to inhale something minorly healthy and premade before bouncing back up into the office, and logging onto the call with the sponsor to talk specifics. Faces appear on his screen and he greets them with his awkward charm.

The partnership team is lovely but the whole thing takes more time than he anticipates and Kevin can feel himself glancing at the clock more often than he would like during the call. As he hangs up with a wave, he groans a little and stands from his chair, kinetic energy rushing through him. He bends himself over the desk and pulls open his shared dropbox, quickly scanning for the video.

With a relieved sigh, he finds it and begins the download as a  _ ping _ comes through his phone. Without even glancing around Kevin keeps working, shoulders a bit stiff with focus, maneuvering the download and his thumbnail, adding his title and beginning to tag it in YouTube.

He presses upload and taps his fingers nervously on the desk, chin dropping into his other hand. He doesn’t want to be late. He has had the same upload schedule for ages. Another  _ ping  _ on his phone.

He glances at the clock and groans. The video probably won’t render in time. He considers – he could drop the bit rate and let the frame rate suffer, maybe just 720p, and it might go a bit faster…

_ Ping _

Kevin, distractedly, looks over to his phone on the opposite side of his desk, and notices all the push notifications are stacked, showing they are all from the same place. Or person. Frowning, Kevin, reaches over to pick his phone up and slide it open just it starts to vibrate with a call.

Seeing the name calling him, Kevin’s cheeks go pink and his brow furrows in further confusion, lips already parting on a question as he pulls the phone to his ear. “Sean—”

Sean’s voice is loud and bright in his ear. “Kevin? Are you feckin’ home, are you?”

Kevin gapes momentarily at the lack of preamble, confused as ever, subconsciously still watching his video upload crawl along his screen. “Wha—yes. I’m home. Why?”

“Well, come open the feckin’ door then, would you?” Sean sounds both amused and exasperated and it sends a warm feeling through Kevin’s chest. Kevin blinks rapidly, focusing on the conversation. Now that he pays mind to it, he can hear rain coming down hard on the other end of the phone.

His mind races. It had been a hell of a day. Had he forgotten something? “Wait, what—you’re here? Why?”

Sean sighs loudly through his name, “Kevin, you really want to chat over the phone? Or you want to get your arse down here and let me in?”

Kevin starts. “Oh, shit, hold on,” momentarily forgetting his video and half jogging down the stairs to the front of the house, phone still next to his ear.

“I’m holding, Kev,” Sean replies with what Kevin is sure was a smirk in his voice.

Kevin lands at the bottom of the stairs with a small  _ oof _ and flings the front door wide. “Sorry!” He lets the phone fall to the side. There is Sean, looking up at him, a bit sheepish but grinning widely. He stands under the tiny overhang on Kevin’s front stair, thoroughly soaked through, hair plastered to him, a rucksack on one shoulder.

They stand there a heartbeat. Kevin takes him in, hands in the pockets of his fitted jeans and a light blue faded tee clinging to him, downright drenched. Kevin is confused how the day ended up with a soaking wet Sean standing in his doorway. Sean wonders briefly if he’s fucked up, before grinning, “Hi, Kevin!”

Kevin feels himself flush again before grabbing Sean’s upper arm to pull him inside, shutting the door behind him. He smiles dumbly, “Hello.”

Sean looks him over, hair still damp in places, curling at the ends, pink on his nose and cheeks, black t-shirt wet at the collar and too low. “Kev, I get why I look like a wet dog, but why do you?”

Kevin, half-grins at him, hand sketching up across his jaw in embarrassed thought. “It’s been an interesting day… even before you showed up.” He glances back at Sean’s pack, eyebrows quirking. “Staying a while?” He asks, feigning nonchalance.

Sean, shrugs, “Was a bit of a journey. Figured I’d stay at least a few hours,” but meets Kevin’s eyes and his lips quirk at him and Kevin can’t help smiling. Sean clears his throat lightly, rocking slightly on his toes, hands still in his pockets, “I mean, you know, if that’s ok. I don’t have to—”

Kevin cuts him off, “You can stay.” He licks his lips, “Just, uh, why the sudden trip?”

Sean’s eyes dart down to Kevin’s mouth and linger there, before moving back up again. The pause is just long enough that Kevin is considering asking the question again.

“Well, I just—” Sean begins. “You, know,” he gestures vaguely with one hand. Kevin laughs lightly.

“Oh, right. That reason.”

Sean opens his mouth as if in protest, licks his own lips, then his eyes drop back to at Kevin’s lips. “I thought—oh feck it.”

Kevin suddenly finds Sean’s lips on his and a moan escapes him, and he has  _ missed _ this. His hands fly up to Sean’s face, his thumbs stroking across his jaw. Sean has hold of Kevin’s hips, fingers squeezing and Kevin can hear, somewhere, Sean’s bag hitting the floor.

The kiss is hungry and a little desperate, Sean’s breath in his mouth, one hand working around to the small of his back to pull him in. Kevin slides a hand to the back of Sean’s head, his hair a bit more cropped than the last time they had seen each other. He scrapes his nails lightly across his scalp and Sean hisses, nipping at his lower lip.

Kevin lets out a small gasp and Sean smooths the bite with his tongue, then taking advantage of the gasp to slide into his mouth. Kevin is moaning lightly around his tongue, brain feeling like it can’t quite keep up. His hands scramble at the back of Sean’s shoulders, thinking only of ways to pull him closer. It had been far too long.

Kevin feels something against his back — the banister. Sean presses him against it and Kevin can feel the beginning of Sean’s erection pressing up against him. His stomach flips over and he feels his balls tighten at the thought, Sean’s tongue is still in his mouth and a hand gripping lightly on the waistband of his sweatpants.

Kevin needs a second; his head is spinning. Lightly he places his palms to Sean’s stomach and presses. Sean pulls back at once, but blinking at him, confused.

“Kev?”

Kevin breathes through his nose hard, trying to gather his thoughts and any wits. “I should probably Tweet.”

Sean’s brow furrows. “About that?”

Kevin’s hands are still on Sean’s stomach, and he curls them into fists around his shirt but Sean doesn’t think he realises. “No, no, my video. It’s still uploading and it’s late and I—” Sean kisses him again, a bit hard and lingers.

Kevin has just started to lean in when Sean pulls back, starts speaking against his mouth, “Part of this day you had I’m guessing? Let’s get it sorted then.”

Then Sean is tugging Kevin by the hand and already has a foot on the second stair. Still baffled by how his day ended up here, Kevin allows himself to be pulled along.

They enter the office together, Sean toeing off his shoes next to Kevin’s discarded ones, as Kevin crosses automatically to his desk, leaning forward on one hand. Sean lets down his bun and scrubs a hand through his damp hair. At least it would dry, short as it was. He notices Kevin is standing and takes advantage of the abandoned desk chair, swinging lightly side to side, watching him work.

Kevin is still flushed and his lips seem pinker than usual from the kiss. His hair is curling at odd angles from the damp and from running his hand through it. Kevin rubs a finger against his nose in an absentminded scratch, and Sean follows the finger with his gaze, and then follows the slope of his nose, down his neck, down the tee that is obscenely low, really, he thinks.

“Ok, sorry. Just a few minutes here.” Kevin interrupts Sean’s train of thought as the video publishes. Kevin turns and perches on the edge of his desk as he grabs his phone to tweet a quick apology for the lateness along with the video link. He runs a hand over his face in mild exasperation then turns back around, leans down slightly to look at the screen.

Every once in a while, Sean notices, Kevin will bend a certain way or twist, and his t-shirt would ride up and he could just see the traces of hair leading down…

Sean hums, “No worries. Just enjoying the view,” Sean says, hands folded on his stomach, legs spread as he sways. Kevin looks up confused, then blushes when he notices he is the focus of Sean’s attention.

Kevin grins at him almost shyly and turns back to the screen, reading, occasionally typing. This is the part of the job he least enjoys: the follow up. Doubly so, when there is a half-hard Sean telling him he likes looking at him, sitting just behind. Kevin shakes his head, better to get it done now. He sees an email from his editor and clicks.

“Oh, no nononononono, feck’s sake,” Kevin drops his head forward on his hands, bent over on the desk, words half muffled. He can hear the whine in his voice, how high it gets. Somehow, it is more embarrassing for Sean to hear it than thousands of strangers.

Sean is concerned and also immediately hard, the sound going straight to his cock. He’s trying not to stare at Kevin’s ass. He swallows hard and his hands flex to either get up and touch him, or himself. He does neither. “Kevin?” He says simply.

Kevin sighs into his hands, then straightens. “My editor won’t have the video done, which is understandable because they have the feckin’ flu, but it also means tomorrow is going to be a mess again. And I’ll have to fit it around a stream. Wonder if I should move the stream time—I need to see where my other editor is on that video…”

Kevin has trailed off to a groan and is talking half to himself now, typing furiously and Sean decides to let him be, noting the pink flush that has appeared on his cheeks, different to the one from earlier. Sean sits and admires, as every pause between typing, he can see the muscles flex in Kevin’s arm as he puts weight on it, leaning.

And Kevin is still making noises, Sean realises. As he types and reads, he is whining and growling under his breath to himself. Sean is trying to ignore the way his cock is twitching against his thigh, attempting to ignore images of other ways he could get Kevin to make those sounds.

After several minutes of off and on typing, Kevin slumps forward and puts his head in his bent hands, with a whine. Sean notices the browsers and apps are all closed, so he stands and walks up behind him. Kevin feels him approach and lifts his head, trying for some cheer.

“Sorry, that took longer than I thought. Sorted well enough now. I’ll still have to figure out if the stream needs to get moved or—” Sean wraps an arm around him.

“That can wait ‘til tomorrow, though?” Sean leans in close and presses his hips firmly into Kevin’s ass. Kevin groans low and bucks back lightly, then brow furrowed, half turns, to him. “Sean, you’re cold,” feeling the damp chill of Sean’s trousers pressing into him too.

“Rain,” Sean says simply.

“Right, but do you want to change? You can shower—" Kevin begins.

“No, I want to see if I can lick that noise out of you,” Sean cuts him off, through a growl. Kevin feels the flush spread down his body and his toes curl. His cock throbs its presence. He isn’t even sure what noise Sean means.

Sean pulls at his hip, turning him. This time Kevin feels his ass, rather than his back, press into something: his desk. Sean looms toward him, pressing a knee between his thighs. He leans Kevin backwards slightly, a hand pressing into the desk, the other cupping his jaw. Kevin’s hands returned to fist in Sean’s shirt.

Without warning, Sean presses his face to Kevin’s collar and licks a long line up the wide, open neck of his shirt, along his collarbone and up the length of his neck. Kevin’s breath stutters and he moans lightly, hands falling and circling loosely around Sean, fingers hooking in his belt loops.

Sean chuckles lightly against Kevin’s neck. Lightly stroking at his jaw, Sean brings his lips to his ear, “Tell me about your day, Kev,” nibbles on the shell of his ear lightly.

Kevin groans. Sean wants to chat now? “Uh—I,” Kevin begins, but gets distracted as Sean swirls his tongue around his earlobe.

“Hmm?” Sean prompts, nipping lightly down Kevin’s jaw and smoothing his tongue over the spots after. Sean’s hand drops from his jaw and is skating down his side. Kevin is already having trouble focusing.

“I dunno. Just one thing after another but—” Kevin tips his head back as Sean fits his lips under his chin, pressing open-mouthed there. Kevin swallows down a small high-pitched whine. “Nothing big.”

“Not one to complain, are you?” Sean pulls back, and Kevin can still feel his warm breath on him.

“Oh, you know me.” Kevin manages to sound blasé and is almost proud of that. Then Sean puts his mouth back on him and scrapes lightly at his Adam’s apple. His hands tighten reflexively, pulling Sean closer by his hips, a breathy moan escaping him.

“Oh, I do,” Sean murmurs against him, tongue working to soothe the mark away, his hand sliding up under Kevin’s tee, slowly retracing the path it had made on the way down. Kevin’s every breath and moan going straight to his cock. He can feel his own face is warm.

Sean drops his head and swipes his tongue to sweep the length of the collarbone he had ignored before, swirling in Kevin’s shoulder dip. Kevin’s hands move to fist at the back of Sean’s tee and he pushes up, “Yeah,” he says noncommittally.

“Yeah.” Sean agrees, then bites down on his shoulder muscle, with blunt teeth, Kevin’s keen shooting straight through him. “But I also know you’re a moaner.”

Sean drags his tongue up the side of Kevin’s neck and grins against him as Kevin whines –  _ Sean _ —hips rutting forward. He can feel Kevin’s cock pressed very much into his thigh now, where he is nestled between his.

Kevin can feel Sean’s smile, feel his own burning cheeks at how needy he sounds. “You’re gonna be mean to me? On a day like today?” He tries to sound defiant, but it just comes out breathy and whiny to his own ears.

Sean is still grinning into his neck, “Not all bad in the end, was it?” He drops his head to under Kevin’s jaw to press open mouthed kisses, working his way up, then gently lapping at his earlobe before pulling it into his mouth to suck. Kevin keens, hands flying up to fist in Sean’s hair, holding him in place, and Sean can’t help it when his hips buck.

Kevin is panting. He can’t remember being so hard so fast since he was a teenager. Sean hasn’t even properly touched him yet. But then again, they are still fairly new. The few times they had gotten to spend together had been few and far between and not very long and spent exploring basics, figuring out likes and dislikes. It is like starting fresh again.

He quite desperately wants Sean’s hand – or really anything—on his cock. He isn’t one to be too fussy. But Kevin also doesn’t feel quite bold enough to put it there. So, he mimics what he wants. Keeping one hand fisted under the back of Sean’s shirt, he brings his other to the front, scratching just above Sean’s waistband. He can feel Sean’s muscles flutter as he touches him.

Kevin hears Sean’s breathing pick up near his ear and the hand that had been on the desk tucks itself behind Kevin’s neck, holding him. Kevin drags his fingers along the underside of Sean’s jeans. Sean’s hand, up his shirt, brushes across a nipple with his thumb, causing him to gasp.

Feeling more daring, Kevin drops his hand to the bulge straining at the fly of Sean’s jeans and slowly runs a finger along the zip. Sean hisses, his head dropping to Kevin’s shoulder, hips twitching. Kevin blushes as Sean growls his name into his neck and moves his hand down p, along one of Sean’s thighs to squeeze there, then back up.

Sean is panting into him. His fingers hover over the button on Sean’s jeans. As he flicks it open, a hand grabs his wrist. Sean kisses him quickly and roughly, pulling his hand away. Kevin groans into the kiss, frowning, confused at how he has gone wrong.

Sean breaks the kiss and suddenly his hand is gone from under Kevin’s shirt and he is pulling his own tee off and then both his jeans and pants down in one motion. Stepping out of them, he chucks his clothes near their shoes, stepping back into Kevin and kissing him again.

Kevin can feel the full length of Sean’s erection pressed against him now. Not an altogether unfamiliar sensation, but it feels as though it is leading somewhere faster and different now. Kevin is dancing his fingers near Sean’s hips, still wanting to touch or be touched.

Sean grins into the kiss, taking his hands and moving them away gently, and Kevin groans into his mouth. Sean pulls back and releases him, his hands moving to the hem of Kevin’s shirt and tugging it up and over his head in a fluid motion. He tosses it over his shoulder and lets his eyes roam over Kevin’s exposed torso.

Kevin knows Sean is teasing him, and that he likes to be in charge. He also knows from their few forays into pleasure that if it even seems like Kevin wasn’t comfortable, Sean will backtrack quickly. It usually went that Kevin was just confused or overwhelmed but Sean saw to it to make sure he was right before pressing forward.

Kevin is attempting not to stare at Sean’s cock prominently asking for attention. He now assumes Sean has a plan which does not include Kevin’s hands on him, since he has been batted away twice. Sean grabs at his hips, pulling him close and kissing him again, tonguing his lower lip. Kevin falls into him, hands landing on his arms lightly.

Sean lets the kiss linger, pulling away slowly, enjoying the quiet whine Kevin makes, his light eyelashes still resting on his cheeks as he leans in to give chase. Kevin looks up at him with a pout. Sean’s fingers linger in the waistband of his sweatpants and pull him forward by it.

His fingers trace along Kevin’s waistband while he listens to Kevin’s light panting. He grins, dropping to his knees, pulling Kevin’s sweatpants and shorts down his thighs. He hears Kevin’s breath hitch as his hands float off Sean’s arms, hovering over his shoulders instead.

Kevin’s cock is sprung free, leaking precum in level with Sean’s face. Sean licks his lips, skating his fingers up Kevin’s legs, thumbs brushing along his inner thighs. Sean can feel the slight tremor that runs up him as his hand moves near, but ultimately avoids, his cock.

Kevin’s hands are still hovering uselessly at the side, trying to find where to land. He seems to come to a decision and places them on the desk behind him, leaning back. It isn’t lost on Sean how this makes his hips arch forward. He leans in and slowly blows on his tip. Kevin groans above him, and Sean glances up to see his head tipped back.

Sean wraps his hands around Kevin’s thighs, allowing his longest fingers to gently stroke behind his balls. Kevin’s breathing is picking up and Sean think he heard him swallow loudly. He leans in and bites down on a hip bone, laving at the spot, relishing in the moan he pulls from Kevin.

Pulling back, Sean considers Kevin’s cock, hard and nearly fully against his stomach. He leans in, licking a stripe up his abdomen just alongside his cock. Kevin bucks hard at the near contact and Sean has to sit back quickly to avoid getting hit, squeezing Kevin’s thighs firmly in a poor likeness of a reprimand.

Kevin moans above him and Sean notices he is gripping the desk now, hard. The sound races through Sean and a hand subconsciously drops to press against his own erection with a light groan. Kevin looks down at the sound, seeing Sean with a hand on himself and moans around his name, knuckles turning white on the desk.

Sean drops his hand, and moves to bite the hip he had missed earlier, licking after the spot. Then glances up and Kevin is panting, eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks, lips parted on heavy exhalations.

Grinning to himself, Sean bends his head and licks a long stripe from the base of Kevin’s cock to his tip. Kevin bucks, but Sean is there, opening his mouth and swallowing him down. Kevin is moaning long and continuously around Sean’s name.

Placing a hand at the base of his cock to steady him, Sean allows his length hit his throat, gagging slightly, then pulling back with a hard suck to the tip. Kevin is panting hard, the color high in his cheeks, bent in toward Sean but his hands are still vice gripping the desk. Sean swirls around the tip and caresses the head with his tongue. A high pitch whine escapes Kevin, one of his hands suddenly on Sean’s shoulder, gripping and tugging slightly.

Sean opens his mouth for him, taking him in again, can tell Kevin is trying to not pull hard on him. Sean removes Kevin’s hand from his shoulder and places on the back of his head where it immediately fists in his hair. Sean can hear a ragged breath from above him. Kevin begins to pull, but it is almost gentle and Sean can tell he is still trying to restrain from fucking his mouth. Sean wraps his tongue around him and sucks harder and is rewarded with a loud gasp and hard thrust into his mouth.

Sean’s empty hand in his lap drifts to his own cock and begins to stroke himself, humming around Kevin. He falls into a rhythm of sucking and swirling and Kevin’s breath is getting more labored, his thrusts becoming needier into Sean’s mouth as he clutches at him. “ _ Sean. _ ”

Sean can tell he is getting close, so he slows, sucking hard and licking long up his shaft instead. Kevin’s breath skips and Sean presses a kiss to the tip and pulls off, Kevin gasping with a whine. Sean’s own breath is labored from the noises Kevin is making and his hand on himself. He licks his lips and pushes himself to stand, dragging a hand up Kevin’s thigh.

He grasps Kevin by the back of the neck and kisses him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth, and Kevin moans around the taste of himself.

“What do you want, Kevin?” Sean asks against his mouth, reaching down and grabbing his ass, and grinding into his thigh. Kevin is convinced he must be able to feel the wet smear of precum pressed against him. He can barely think, eyes glazing over and hands hotly pressing to Sean’s back.

“I want—” Kevin falters, struggling to form a complete sentence.

Sean pulls back and grins at him, lips swollen and cheeks pink, eyes hooded. “Tell me, Kev.” He rolls his hips into him again, this time with purpose and watches Kevin’s lips part on a silent exhale then bite his lip, his eyes rolling slightly.

“I want—oh, Sean, fuck me.  _ Please _ , I want—”

Sean feels the blush rush from his face and spread down his body. He hadn’t expected Kevin to be blunt. Or beg. Yes, that’s exactly what he wants to do to him, but hearing the words from him is something else altogether.

Kevin meets Sean’s eyes, his own wide, seemingly as surprised by his own admission. Sean leans forward and captures his lips in a hard kiss, Kevin’s moan muffled into his mouth.

“Stay here,” he growls low, against his lips, then turns and walks out of the room, completely nude.

When Sean walks back in, the sight that greets him is amusing and beautiful. Kevin stands, looking almost out of place in his own office, flushed, light bruises forming on his neck from Sean’s teeth, hair wild, scrubbing a hand over his beard, and erection jutting above his sweatpants still around his thighs. Sean grins at the sight he makes.

Sean crosses the room and places something on the desk behind Kevin, but before he can turn or ask, Sean hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and shorts and pulls them the rest of the way down in one motion.

Kevin blushes hotly as Sean helps him step out of the clothes and tosses them with the others. Sean leans forward and nips lightly at Kevin’s thigh, making him yelp quietly. He looks up from his position on the floor and Kevin has to grit his teeth to control the urge to buck forward. Sean sees the restraint waver and grins at him.

Sean stands and kisses him with tenderness, then Kevin moans roughly and the heat floods back, and he is sliding his tongue across Kevin’s, Kevin panting into his mouth.

Sean drops a hand back to his ass, squeezes then slides a finger between his cheeks. Kevin gasps into his mouth and Sean takes the opportunity to bite at his bottom lip as he presses his first finger against his hole. 

Kevin presses back into the finger and pants, breaking the kiss to breathe, his mouth sliding across Sean’s cheek, leaning there. The finger disappears from him and Kevin whines against Sean.

“One sec, Kev,” Sean tells him with a hint of a laugh. Kevin hears the snap of a plastic cap but is distracted, catching his breath, then Sean’s finger is back at his opening, and it is  _ slick _ . Kevin pushes back on to it and groans with the ease it begins to slide in.

Sean is trying hard to go slow but Kevin is so vocal and so eager. He slides the finger out running it around his rim instead, listening to Kevin’s pants, fingers clutching tight. Sean licks his lips and adds a finger to his entrance, pushing both in. Kevin groans and pulses around him, breath still hot on Sean’s face, panting hard.

Kevin begins to rock himself on Sean’s fingers, the angle not entirely right. Sean feels his breathing speed up watching him. He pulls back and Kevin’s cheeks are flushed, eyes half-lidded, lips parted and mouthing, “ _ oh, oh,” _ biting his lip occasionally.

Sean thrusts his fingers to meet Kevin’s rhythm, then curls them slightly. Kevin’s breathing hitches and his rhythm falters then seems to redouble his efforts, the angle of hitting him just so.

“Oh please, oh  _ please. _ ” Sean’s eyes nearly roll in his head at the begging. He pulls his fingers to his entrance, adds a third and begins to push them back in. A low whine escapes Kevin that continues to grow as he pushes himself down. Sean has his other hand on his hip to try to steady him, but Kevin seems insistent.

Three fingers past the first knuckles, and Kevin is panting hard, his hands back in Sean’s hair, gripping hard. Sean drops his forehead to rest on Kevin’s. “Take it easy, Kev,” he murmurs, slowly beginning to set a renewed rhythm.

Kevin does not want to take it easy it seems, as he begins to thrust back shallowly, into the motions. His head falls forward onto Sean’s shoulder and scrapes his teeth along his collarbone with a sound from the back of his throat. 

Sean is finding it difficult to hold back. Kevin is so reactive; it is pushing him closer to the edge. They have barely really gotten started. He should really get him better stretched but Kevin is outright moaning now and pulling Sean closer by his ass. Sean growls and tries for longer thrusts of his fingers but the angle just isn’t right. 

Sean growls again, dropping his own bite to the spot behind Kevin’s jaw and slides his fingers out, tapping his ass. 

Kevin whines but Sean is already greedily grabbing his hips and turning him, pressing him up close to the desk and himself up close behind. 

“Need the angle,” he says and his voice is rough with want, his hand dropping back to Kevin’s ass and slipping a finger back between his cheeks. 

Kevin moans appreciatively and shoves back into Sean’s hand. He braces himself on the desk and Sean moans at the sight he makes.

Quickly fingering his hole and sliding his three fingers back in, Sean sets up a rhythm. Kevin is nothing if not a quick study. He quickly matches Sean’s thrusts, moving back onto his fingers, Sean placing his hand gently on his hip to slow him. Kevin drops his head down and actually growls at him. Sean feels his face heat at the sound, wanting to make him repeat it.

Sean tightens his grip on his hip, bringing his own hips flush, pressing his own erection there. He begins to flex his fingers wider, shortening his thrusts and stretching Kevin. Kevin whines high, his breaths hitching, but pressing back. Sean can do nothing but groan along with him, rolling his hips into his.

Kevin is panting shallowly, moaning when Sean’s fingers flex a particular way. Sean is aching and having to remind himself to slow down and to not just pile into Kevin right then and there. But Kevin is pressing his hands into the desk and flexing back into his hand, hips rolling, one pressing hard against Sean’s cock. Sean’s eyes roll and he groans, hand on Kevin’s hip flexing hard.

Kevin moans, “ _ Sean _ —” and it’s needy, and that does it. Sean slides his fingers from Kevin. Kevin is whimpering but Sean is reaching for the lube, coating his fingers and then quickly slicking Kevin’s hole thoroughly. Kevin moans, rocking backward, Sean already with his hand around his own cock, working the lube up his length.

Kevin glances back to see him finish lubing himself and bites his lip as Sean quickly wipes his hand on a hoodie thrown on the desk. Kevin feels mostly want but a small part of him is suddenly anxious. He licks his lips as Sean’s hand goes to his thigh, fingers on the other probing him again, rubbing circles. He moans around Sean’s name, head dropping.

Sean looks up, and Kevin is panting hard. Sean says his name softly, and Kevin looks back, flushed and lips parted. Sean starts to open his mouth and Kevin nods.

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ please _ —”

Sean swears his heart rate doubles, grabs Kevin’s hips and lines himself up, starts to push in. Kevin’s moan slowly turns to a whine and Sean worries he should stop, but then Kevin starts to push himself back. Sean groans along with him as he continues, what feels like, an agonisingly slow pace.

Finally, with a thrust of his hip, he is filling Kevin to the hilt. Kevin’s head is dropped forward, breaths heaving his back. Sean pulls out just slightly, slowly, and pushes back in with a hard jerk. Kevin’s moan turns into a squeak as the thrust takes him by surprise.

Then, he is moaning again long and low, and Sean hears a half-strangled, “ _ yes _ ,” and it was all the encouragement he needs. Sean grips him hard at the thighs and pulls out further, thrusting in harder, not pausing before he repeats the motion. Kevin’s gasps and  _ ohs _ , flooding straight through him to his cock.

Kevin is rocking back into him to meet his thrusts so Sean decides to give up on slow and careful, pulling out nearly completely, before slamming back in. Kevin keens high pitched and long and Sean is already pulling back to set up a hard and fast rhythm.

Kevin is whimpering and  _ oh _ -ing, hips trying to keep up with Sean’s pace. He can barely focus on any one thing: the effort of leaning forward, the lights in his face, fingers gripping at his hips, Sean hitting deep and hard. Kevin can feel himself leaking onto the floor and the desire to touch himself but doesn’t think he could manage the support on one hand.

Sean feels his balls begin to tighten, his breaths coming in pants and his thrusts getting shallower. He can’t hear Kevin anymore so looks up. He can see him reflected in the monitor, flushed, eyes closed and open-mouthed, breathing in pants. The sight alone sends Sean spiraling.

He’s so close, tells Kevin, and asks if—prays— he is.

Kevin nods uncontrollably, gasping, “I- yes. I-I just. Can’t. I mean, I need—” His eyes are still closed, lips still parted and all of him pink.

Sean sees his arms holding him up on the desk vibrating with effort. He hasn’t tried to touch himself. Sean reaches down to wrap a hand around him. Kevin moans loudly at the contact, trying to buck into his hand and his thrusts at the same time, groaning. Sean set up a rhythm of his hand to match his hips.

Kevin is an endless stream of noise now, low moans into high pitch whines. He drops his head nearly to the desk, thrusting his hips backward, his knuckles on the desk are white as his grip tightens. The rhythm isn’t particularly elegant but it’s driving him to the edge.

Sean brings two fingers from his other hand to Kevin’s mouth and he opens automatically for them. He sweeps his tongue around them, sucking roughly as Sean thrusts a bit harder. Kevin is wishing he could touch him, arms feeling trapped in their current location.

Sean’s thrusts are shallow and his hand sweeps around the tip of Kevin’s cock. Kevin’s breath hitches higher and he can’t help the whine around Sean’s name. Sean is rolling circles around the tip and then down his length in long motions, his thrusts becoming sharper.

Kevin starts humming and moaning around his fingers earnestly, sucking vigorously, and Sean’s speed picks up. He has just enough time to realise he’s there, he’s right there, trying to work his hand in overtime, swearing, “fuck, Kev,” and slamming him with short, hard thrusts. Kevin whines high around his fingers and then it becomes too much.

Kevin gasps and turns his head so Sean’s fingers fall from his mouth. He’s panting hard. He’s so close, and he can feel the skip of his breathing. Sean’s hand drops automatically to his shoulder and uses the leverage. It angles him slightly differently and Kevin lets out a choked sound around his name and Sean is coming hard, his eyes rolling. He’s still thrusting and his hand squeezes around Kevin who whimpers. He can feel the cum leaking out of him as Sean continues to thrust through it, Kevin pushing back hard onto him as the movements get weaker.

Sean’s hand drops down his length to firmly stroke between his balls and up onto his shaft. Kevin keens and Sean, still inside him but movements short now, says, “Come for me Kev,” and he does with a cry that is supposed to be Sean’s name.

Sean’s hips are still moving as best he can and his hand is trying to work to get him through. Kevin is gasping and slumped entirely forward now. Sean is faltering, his own climax making him slower. He takes his hand from Kevin’s shoulder and loops it around his middle, scooping him back towards him. It pulls him flush to him again and the sound Kevin makes is guttural as he thrusts himself backward into Sean weakly before finally stopping. He slumps forward fully and feels Sean slip out, both of them groaning, but leaning forward all the same.

They stay this way a moment, but it becomes far too uncomfortable too quickly, and Sean tugs with the arm still looped around him and gently lowers them to the carpet. Kevin turns slightly to lie face up instead, rolling his head toward Sean dazedly. Kevin supposes he must have snagged the hoodie on the way down because he has it and is wiping his hand on it. Sean begins to stroke his cheek, pressing his thumb to Kevin’s lip and Kevin opens automatically. He swipes his tongue out and sucks gently, tasting the residual saltiness. They lie there together that way for several long moments, listening to the rain.

After a few moments Kevin rolls lazily toward Sean, his head just about pillowed on Sean’s arm. He stretches then offers that the bedroom would be far more comfortable.

Sean doesn’t react for several beats and his gaze on Kevin is serious. “I’m sorry, Kev,” he scratches across the back of his neck. “That wasn’t how I imagined our first go. I mean, bent over a desk. You deserve better.” The other hand begins to stroke Kevin’s hair gently. Kevin blinks at him tiredly.

“Didn’t mind,” he gets out. He knows he should elaborate but, really, he just wants to crawl in bed with Sean.

“Still.” Sean runs the hand through his hair and rolls onto his back. Kevin can feel him pulling away and frowns, tries to pull his thoughts together.

“Sean, really. It was perfect.”

Sean turns his head to look at him. “How do you figure that?” He asks a bit wryly.

Kevin shrugs as best he can on his side. He slides his arm around Sean’s middle. “I dunno. Because it’s us.”

Sean grins and giggles at that, and Kevin feels his face warm. “Oh, Kevin. You’re fucking precious.”

Kevin groans and pushes himself up, his shoulder beginning to ache from where it’s pressed into the floor. He pulls against Sean lightly, who presses himself to a seat. Sean can tell Kevin is moments from sleep even where he sits and pulls him up.

“Been a long day. Let’s go to bed.” Kevin starts to walk out ahead of him.

Kevin blinks back at him blearily. “You can always make it up to me, too.”

“Kevin!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago and remembered I like it, so figured I would share. Was written in honor of a certain black t-shirt of Kevin’s and the chaos streams. Bless both for coming into our lives.


End file.
